Have a Little Faith
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Faith comes back to help out Buffy and the gang with The First, Post "Potential."
1. Chapter 1 and 2

This is my first fan fiction and I hope everyone likes it, feel free to review, just be nice, I'm new at this. I know it's not that long, but I didn't have many ideas. I wanted to bring Faith back in my own way because she is just cool. I also don't own anything, even though I wish I did.  
Chapter 1  
  
A young girl was walking alone in the cemetery by herself. She had long dark hair and she seemed scared when two disfigured men jumped out at her. She just grabbed a wooden stake out of her pocket and went after the one closest to her. She was sure she was dealing with vampires. The one to her left grabbed the stake out of her hand and crushed it. He snarled as he looked at the girl.  
  
"Looks like we're dealing with a feisty one here Ed." The vampire claimed. Ed looked her up and down and said.  
  
"Yeah, she don't look like the Slayer Bob." The girl slowly walked backwards when someone came up behind the vampires and knocked their heads together. They both fell to the ground. The girl let out a sigh of relief and looked at her blonde rescuer.  
  
"That was a close one." She said.  
  
"Yeah, you okay Amanda?" Buffy Summers asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good." Amanda replied when the two vampires got up and glared at Buffy.  
  
"That was not right lady." Bob scowled at her.  
  
"Dude, I think that's the Slayer." Ed told him. Bob just gave a short laugh.  
  
"Yeah, well she'll soon be a dead Slayer." Bob barked as he lunged at Buffy. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He yelped in pain. Ed was about to help his buddy when a bleached blonde man grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Then four other young girls came out of hiding and just watched, afraid to interfere. The blonde man had the vampire pinned to the ground and he noticed that he didn't have a stake on him.  
  
"Spike!" One of the girls yelled as she threw him her stake. He caught it and plunged it into the vampire's heart as he exploded into dust. He dusted himself off and walked over to the girls.  
  
"Thanks Kennedy." He said as he smiled at her, she smiled back. Buffy was still fighting with the other vampire and she looked like she was having trouble. The vampire was on top of Buffy, strangling her when he suddenly turned into dust. Buffy coughed, not sure what happened. When she looked up she saw a familiar dark haired woman in a lot of black.  
  
"Faith!" She exclaimed.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Man, it's been a while since I've had a good staking, gotta say, it didn't suck." Faith said as she helped Buffy up. "Hey B, it's been a long time." Buffy just glared at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Don't tell me you broke out of jail!" Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on B, you gotta have some faith in me, no pun intended." She said with a smile. "I mean give me some credit." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Okay, then how did you get out and why are you here?" Faith glared at her.  
  
"They let me out okay, for good behavior if you can believe that. Said that I did my time, as long as I don't leave the state of California, lucky for me it's a big state. Anyway, figured I would see how things are here." She looked behind Buffy and saw the other girls. "So, what's with the fan club over there, you adopt a lot of little sisters or something." Buffy looked at the girls behind her.  
  
"Oh, they're potential Slayers; I'm trying to train them. It's a long story, I'll tell you more back at the house." Buffy told her and Faith just smiled.  
  
"Okay, are you going to introduce me at least?" Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's Molly, Kennedy, Vi, Rona, and Amanda." Buffy said as she pointed to them. "Everyone this is Faith, she's also a Slayer, again long story and I'll explain later." They all nodded not sure what to say. Buffy noticed that Faith was looking at Spike realizing that she forgot to introduce him. "Oh, I forgot, Faith this is Spike." Faith gave a little smile.  
  
"Yeah, we've met." Spike raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We have? I think I would have remembered you, love." He told her.  
  
"Well, we didn't meet face to face. I was in Buffy's body at the time." Spike just looked at her, still a little confused. Faith rolled her eyes. "That time in The Bronze about a few years ago. I told you that I could ride you at a gallop till you beg for more, you know, something like that." It then dawned on Spike what she was referring to.  
  
"That was you!" He exclaimed. "I knew something wasn't right." Buffy just looked at both of them not sure what they were talking about. Just the thought of Faith maybe seducing Spike while in her body was enough to creep her out; sleeping with Riley was bad enough. She then wondered if maybe that is when his obsession with her started. She just shook it off.  
  
"Okay, we need to get back to the house, but we will come back to that later." She told Faith and Spike as she headed for her house, everyone else in toe. When they got back to the house Dawn was ready to greet them.  
  
"Buffy, you're back!" She exclaimed, then she noticed Faith and wasn't sure what to say. Faith spoke first.  
  
"Hey Dawn, you have really grown since the last time I saw you." Dawn just crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well, you look just as psychotic as always." Dawn told her. Faith just smiled.  
  
"Some things never change." They all walked into the living room when Dawn grabbed Buffy.  
  
"What is she doing here? Did she break out or something?" Buffy smiled.  
  
"No, she claims they let her out and having her here could come in handy. We could use the help." Dawn didn't seem so sure.  
  
"Are you sure we can trust her?" Buffy shrugged.  
  
"We don't have a choice." She said as she walked into the living room. Dawn took a deep breath and joined the others. She saw that Willow, Xander, and Giles were already in the living room and they didn't seem too happy to see Faith either. They looked at Buffy when she walked in and she just shrugged at them knowing what they were thinking. The girls were talking to Faith and asked her a lot about slaying. She heard Kennedy say that she loved her style. Buffy could tell that Faith was loving the attention. Buffy was feeling a little left out that they were suddenly so interested in Faith and that she was the one that was training them to stay alive and risking her own life in the process. She looked around and didn't see Spike anywhere. 


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Spike was standing in front of Buffy's bathroom staring. He had a flashback of what he almost did to her in the bathroom last year. He couldn't even bring himself to go inside. He turned around and bumped into Buffy.  
  
"Sorry!" He exclaimed.  
  
"No, prob!" She said as she looked into his blue eyes. "Spike, are you okay?" She asked him concerned. He just smiled at her.  
  
"I'm fine, pet. Just still in a bit of pain I guess." She nodded.  
  
"You should probably get some rest. I think we all could use some." Spike agreed.  
  
"When do you think the couch would be free?" He said as he headed for the stairs. Buffy grabbed his arm and noticed him flinch at her touch.  
  
"Take my room." She told him. Spike looked at her.  
  
"You sure about that love, I'll be fine downstairs on the floor if I have to, or the basement would probably be better." She shook her head.  
  
"No, you can take my bed for right now, you're still hurt, don't worry, I won't be sleeping any time soon." He looked into her green eyes.  
  
"Buffy, you're exhausted. You really need to get some sleep." She rolled her eyes getting sick of everyone telling her that.  
  
"I will, but right now I have Faith to deal with and trust me, she's a full time job." Spike nodded and said.  
  
"Um, Buffy, you could let my arm go now." She looked down realizing that she was still holding his arm. She let him go embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry!" She claimed. Spike smiled at her.  
  
"It's okay love, guess I'll take that nap now and you'll promise to do the same." She rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Promise!" She replied. Spike nodded and went to Joyce's old room which is now Buffy's. Buffy smiled as she went back downstairs. The next morning Buffy was in the kitchen reading the paper when Faith walked in and sat down by her.  
  
"Hey!" She told Buffy.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy replied back not looking up from the paper.  
  
"So, anything good?" Faith asked.  
  
"Nope." Buffy said still not looking up. Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look, Buffy, I think we really need to talk." That got her attention and she put the paper down.  
  
"Okay, I'm listening." Faith took a breath.  
  
"I know you don't want me here and that there's no way you could ever forgive me for everything that I did, but I have changed. I've learned my lesson and I wanna do good. I am really here to help." Buffy looked at her and could tell that the other Slayer was being sincere.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry! I know it must have taken a lot of guts to come back here and we could use the help." Faith smiled.  
  
"So, does this mean that you're gonna cut me some slack?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Fine, but don't get used to it." She told her with a smile.  
  
"Hey, I'll accept that. So, can I ask you something?" Buffy glared at her.  
  
"What?" Faith took a deep breath.  
  
"What was it like? Coming back to life. I mean I know you've done it before, but you actually had to climb out of your own grave. I was just wondering what that was like, if you don't mind me asking?" Buffy looked down. This was not something that she wanted to talk about with Faith, but if she was going to learn to trust the other Slayer, she would have to open up to her.  
  
"It was...hard, not something I ever need to experience again." Faith nodded.  
  
"That's understandable." There was an awkward silence till Faith spoke again. "So, what's up with you and Spike?" Buffy looked at her wondering how the subject could have changed to that.  
  
"Nothing, what makes you think that anything is up with us?" Faith rolled her eyes making a habit of it.  
  
"I'm usually good at this stuff, besides, I see the way you two look at each other. It's kinda obvious that something is going on. I mean, you can tell me. I already know about your naughty vampire fetish." Buffy was appalled.  
  
"I do not have a naughty vampire fetish!" She exclaimed. Faith laughed.  
  
"Fine, we'll call it a bad boy fetish then, because no one can deny that." Buffy had to laugh too.  
  
"Okay, I'll accept that." She told her.  
  
"Good girl, now we're getting somewhere, so, have you two ever been involved?" Faith asked.  
  
"You are not going to let this go are you?" She saw the determined look in Faith's eyes. "Okay, we were kind of involved last year, but it's been over for a while and as for right now, we're just...friends." Faith wasn't convinced.  
  
"Yeah, but he still wants you. I can tell and even though you won't admit it, I know you want him too. I mean you don't have to be ashamed, he is a cutie." Faith caught Buffy blushing at that last comment. "I knew it, you have got it bad, girl." Buffy got up.  
  
"You take that to your grave." She stated as she headed to the living room to see if everyone else was awake.  
  
"Dually noted!" Faith called after her. All the junior Slayers were awake and watching TV.  
  
"Morning Buffy." Molly told her. Buffy smiled at the girl. She looked around.  
  
"Where's Xander?" She asked. Kennedy pointed to the couch. Buffy saw Xander hidden under the blankets and pillows on the couch. Buffy had to smile. "Guess we should let him sleep." She was about to head for the stairs when Vi spoke.  
  
"Willow said to tell you that her, Anya, and Mr. Giles went out to get food." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Rona ate all the cookies." Amanda said.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the only one." Buffy rolled her eyes and went upstairs. She wanted to check on Spike. 


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Buffy knocked lightly on the bedroom door and when she didn't hear anything she opened the door and found Spike in bed tossing and turning and mumbling something in his sleep. It looked like he was having a nightmare. Buffy walked towards him and shook him gently awake.  
  
"Spike, come on, you're having a bad dream wake up." After a few seconds he sat up with a start and looked around like he didn't know where he was, till he saw Buffy  
  
"Buffy." He whispered as he touched her face to make sure that she was real. Buffy touched his hand. She could tell that he was terrified.  
  
"Spike, it's okay. You were just having a dream." He took his hand away and shook his head.  
  
"No, it was real. The First is coming back for me. It's not done with me yet. It wants to finish the job." He looked down not sure what else to say.  
  
"Spike, look at me." He looked right into her eyes. "That is not going to happen, I won't let It. We are going to beat this thing. I am not going to let It hurt you or anyone else again. I promise that." He smiled at her.  
  
"I know." He whispered. She kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"I'm going to get you some blood, you're probably hungry." He nodded. "You should get dressed and come downstairs when you're ready." She started walking to the door when Spike spoke again.  
  
"Buffy." She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied. He looked at her like he's never looked at her before. Buffy thought it felt like he was looking into her soul.  
  
"Thank you, for everything. For saving me from that hell, for being good to me when I don't even deserve it. Just for everything." Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"You're welcome." She said as she left the room and went back downstairs. Buffy found Dawn sitting outside by herself. She sat next to her. "Nice day isn't it?" Dawn nodded. Buffy looked at her. "Look, Dawny, I know that you wanted to be a Potential, didn't you?" Dawn Shrugged.  
  
"I don't know I guess it would have been neat. To be Chosen for something, to be powerful. When I thought it was me I admit I was a little scared, but then at the school facing that vampire, I realized I could do it. I felt strong and powerful, like you. I guess I just wanted you to be proud of me." Buffy looked at Dawn and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"I am proud of you. I always have been and I always will be. You will always be special, no matter what." Dawn smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Xander said the same thing." Buffy returned her smile.  
  
"Well, he's right." She got up and headed to the door. "I better get Spike some blood." Dawn looked at her.  
  
"How is he doing?" Buffy shrugged.  
  
"He's still hurt and a little freaked, but I think he'll be okay." With that she went inside. Dawn stayed outside a little while longer; it was starting to get way too crowded in that house. Buffy found Spike in the living room talking with Kennedy.  
  
"So, what is being a vampire really like? I had a dream that I became a vampire once, it was kinda scary. I don't even think that I could stand the taste of blood." Spike smiled at that, he liked this girl.  
  
"Well, if you were a vampire you would welcome the taste of blood, you would get used to it, but I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Buffy wouldn't let that happen and you're pretty strong yourself. You have the Slayer attitude and you'll need that in a fight." He told her.  
  
"You really think so?" She asked him.  
  
"I know so." He leaned in closer to her. "Don't tell the others, but you're my favorite." She had to smile after that. Buffy had to smile also. She had to admit that Spike did have a way with the girls. She went into the kitchen and found Xander getting some coffee, still looking a bit tired.  
  
"Morning Xand, you sleep well?" He yawned.  
  
"As well as I can on a couch with a bunch of junior Slayers surrounding me, talking about boys all night." He looked at Buffy. "Did Will and the others get back yet?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Not yet, wonder what's taking them so long." Xander shrugged. Andrew came in whining as usual.  
  
"I'm hungry!" He exclaimed. Xander just handed him the cereal box, hard and went into the living room. That made Andrew happy. "Ooh, Lucky Charms!" He took the whole box and left the kitchen. Xander walked over to the couch.  
  
"Move over, overbite." Spike rolled his eyes and made room for Xander. Buffy was alone in the kitchen when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"You're exhausted; you need to walk away from this." She looked up and saw Joyce before her.  
  
"No, you're not my mom." Joyce looked down then back at Buffy.  
  
"You have to be ready for what is to come. Everyone is depending on you." After that she vanished. Buffy just kept staring when she heard someone behind her.  
  
"You saw her too." She turned around and saw Dawn. "Mom, you saw her too." Buffy nodded. "It has to be mom Buffy, it can't be the First." Buffy hugged her.  
  
"I know." At that moment Willow, Giles, and Anya walked in.  
  
"Hey, Buffy, sorry we took so long, it was crowded today." Willow told her. Buffy and Dawn looked at all the bags they had.  
  
"We got a lot of goodies!" Anya said excitedly.  
  
"If you ask me it's just junk." Giles claimed.  
  
"You would say that because you're old and British." Anya told him. Giles just glared at her. Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the bags.  
  
"It's fine guys. These are teenage girls it won't matter, they'll eat anything." They were all quiet after that. 


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
In the Basement, Spike and Faith were sparring to kill some time before night came. She kicked him in the gut and he went flying into the wall.  
  
"Oops, you okay?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, you really are good." She smiled and helped him up.  
  
"Well, I try. So, I was wondering, are you a one Slayer kinda guy?" Spike looked at her not sure what she was getting at.  
  
"Yes, I am." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that, couldn't hurt to ask though." She smiled at him. "Don't worry; I'm not doing it again." She told him.  
  
"Doing what again?" He asked her.  
  
"Go for the boyfriend again. First Angel and then Riley, I have to draw the line somewhere." Spike smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm not her boyfriend." Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not right now, but you two were somewhat involved and I can tell you still have a thing for her, besides I think the two of you look good together. Much better then when she was with the other two." Spike had to smile at that too.  
  
"Really?" Faith nodded.  
  
"Now, come on, let's see if you can take me." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem." He was about to go at her when he realized they weren't alone. Spike saw Buffy by the stairs.  
  
"Well, isn't this nice, you don't waste time do you." Spike knew that something wasn't right.  
  
"B, it's not what you think." Spike held up his hand so Faith would be quiet.  
  
"That's not Buffy." Faith was confused when she saw the wicked smile on Buffy's face.  
  
"You really thought I would let you go that easily." It said walking towards him. "I'm just getting started." Then it vanished. Then, like before, the Bringers crashed through the window in the basement.  
  
"Not this again." Spike said as the Bringers came at him. Buffy heard the crash and everyone ran to the basement. She saw the Bringers attacking Spike and Faith. Buffy saw that there were six of them. She grabbed one and pulled him off of Faith. Everyone else was grabbing weapons and attacking the Bringers, even the junior Slayers were holding their own. Buffy grabbed a sword and chopped the heads off of the two Bringers near her. She threw the sword to Spike and he did the same to the Bringer on his left. Another Bringer grabbed Vi and she screamed. Xander grabbed an axe and threw it at the Bringer that had Vi. It fell to the floor with the axe stuck in its back. The last one went after Rona when Kennedy grabbed a sword and chopped off the head. She just stared at the sword.  
  
"Wow! That was cool!" She exclaimed. Buffy looked around.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" She asked and everyone nodded. Buffy heard clapping behind her. She turned around and was face to face with herself.  
  
"Not bad Slayer, you may have saved them all this time, but next time they won't be so lucky. We'll meet again, sooner than you think." With that it vanished. Buffy looked around and saw five dead Bringers on the floor. Something wasn't right.  
  
"There are five of them." She said.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Faith asked. Buffy looked at her.  
  
"I know I counted six." She looked around and realized that someone was missing. "Where's Dawn?" They all looked around the basement, but Dawn was nowhere to be found. 


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
When Dawn woke up she had a killer headache, she must have been knocked out. She tried to move, but couldn't. She realized that she was tied to a huge rock. She looked around and figured she was underground somewhere.  
  
"Buffy!" She yelled even though she knew no one would hear her.  
  
"Sorry Dawny, I don't think big sis would be able to hear you." Dawn was scared when she recognized the voice. She looked up to see Glory standing before her.  
  
"No, you're not real." She said terrified.  
  
"I'm as real as you babe, but since you're not real either, I see your point." A tear slid down Dawn's face.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She asked shakily. Glory gave a wicked smirk.  
  
"I want all the Slayers dead, but since that won't happen anytime soon, not with Buffy around and now Faith, I think I'll settle for the vampire, I'm not done with him yet." Then Glory turned back into Buffy. "I really did enjoy messing with him. It was something fun to do to kill the time." Dawn glared at the thing that now looked like her sister.  
  
"I saw what you did to him, you're a monster." The First smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you, I do try. I can't take all the credit though; my vampire did most of it, which your bitch of a sister slaughtered. She will pay for that. She'll come for you, and when she does it will be the last thing she ever does." It disappeared. The tears were streaming down Dawn's face now.  
  
"Buffy." She whispered to no one in particular. Back at the house Buffy was getting frustrated.  
  
"How could no one have seen her get taken?" Buffy exclaimed upset.  
  
"We were all distracted B." Faith told her.  
  
"Buffy, we'll get her back." Willow said gently, trying to calm her down. Buffy wasn't sure.  
  
"This doesn't make sense, what would they want with Dawn?" No one knew what to say till Spike spoke up.  
  
"Holding her as bait, probably to lure you there, or me. I know the First isn't done with me yet." Buffy agreed.  
  
"So, they probably took her to the cave where I found you." Spike nodded.  
  
"That would be my guess." Buffy looked at everyone.  
  
"Looks like I'm going back to the cave." Giles shook his head.  
  
"You can't go alone Buffy, it's too dangerous." Buffy agreed.  
  
"I won't be going alone. Spike and Faith, you're coming with me." They both agreed.  
  
"What about us? We can help." Kennedy stated. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No, you guys aren't ready yet. I need you all to stay here. I don't think the Bringers will come back tonight." Kennedy nodded even though she really wanted to go. Then Buffy looked at Spike and Faith. "Grab all the weapons you can. We're heading out." They did as she said and went to get weapons. After they got what they needed they left the house. Buffy followed them.  
  
"Be careful Buff." Xander called after her. She turned to look at him and smiled.  
  
"Always." With that she left the house and joined the others. Outside the cave Buffy was getting annoyed. "We can't just stand around, we have to go in." Spike wasn't sure.  
  
"They would be expecting us, there's no telling how many Bringers are in there, we could be putting Dawn in more danger." Spike told her.  
  
"Yeah, he could be right, there's no telling what is waiting for us in there." Buffy wasn't convinced.  
  
"Well, I have to do something." A scream got Buffy's attention. "Dawn!" She yelled as she ran to the cave.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled as he went after her. Faith ran after him. They were inside the cave and found it empty.  
  
"Keep your eyes open for anything." Buffy told them as they walked deeper into the cave. Buffy saw Dawn tied up with her head down. She ran to her. "Dawn, it's okay, I'm here." Dawn looked up and Buffy saw a big cut on her cheek and tears stained her face.  
  
"Buffy, is it really you?" Buffy brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here." She tried to untie her when two Bringers came out of nowhere and threw Buffy against a wall.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn screamed. Spike and Faith went after the Bringers. They knocked Spike to the ground and Faith grabbed the sword she brought and decapitated them both without even breaking a sweat before they could get to Spike. She went to help him up.  
  
"Thanks, pet." He told her.  
  
"Don't mention it." Buffy went back to Dawn and untied her.  
  
"We really need to get out of here." Dawn agreed and they both went to join the others.  
  
"How you doing nibblit?" Spike asked her. She just smiled at him to let him know that she was okay when they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"Well, I'll have to hand it to you Buffy, you don't give up." Buffy turned around at the familiar country accent to see Eve, the potential Slayer that she couldn't save. Buffy glared at her.  
  
"You have crossed the line. It's over; you're going to stay the hell away from us. Be sure to give that message to your Bringers. If you keep sending them after us we will just kill them off one by one till there is no more. You are not killing anymore Slayers on my watch. This ends here, you do not want to go into war with me. If you do, I guarantee, you won't win." Spike had to smile at her speech, while the First just glared at them.  
  
"Well, nice speech, but this is far from over. I don't give up easily, catch you later." Then like all the other times, it vanished. The four of them left the cave and went back home.  
  
"She was so awesome, she's like if you come near us again, I'll kick your ass. Okay, maybe not in those exact words, but it was still cool." Dawn was still bragging to the rest of the girls about what happened with the First. Buffy couldn't help but love it. She was in the kitchen with Faith.  
  
"So, things are pretty hectic here and I have a feeling they're just gonna get worse, so I was thinking that maybe I should stick around for a while longer, that is if you wouldn't mind. I mean, I'm not saying that I would stay here, you have a pretty full house already." Buffy stopped her.  
  
"Faith, it's cool, you could stay here. I mean, us Slayers have to stick together right?" Faith nodded.  
  
"This is true, thanks B." There was an awkward silence after that till Faith broke the ice again. "Hey, I know this isn't much coming from me, but I'm sorry about your mom. I just wish she could know how sorry I am for what happened a few years ago." Buffy looked down and when she looked back up she saw Joyce behind Faith. She just smiled and disappeared. Buffy had to smile too.  
  
"She knows." Buffy said as she went back to the paper that she was looking at earlier.  
  
The End  
Well, that was all I could think of. I know it's not so great and there's a lot of stuff left unanswered, but I'll leave that to Joss, and I'm never really good with details or that creative anyway, but it was all I could come up with right now. Anyway, I hope ya'll liked it. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
